Hecate's Three - part 1
by Kat Granger
Summary: This is my first fic, so go easy on me. please, R/R!!


Title: Hecate's Four  
Author: Kat Granger  
  
a/n: This is my first fic - go easy on me. And don't forget to r/r!  
  
disclaimer: Basically, not much is mine. If you recognise it, its someone else's. If you don't, its either mine or co-owned property of my friends and I. Or possibly, it _is _one of my friends.   
  


**Hecate's Three**  
  
part one  
  


Elisabeth surveyed the mess in her room. _There is no way I'm gonna get all this packed in two days. There's just no way.......  
  
_Lissy? Have you even started packing yet? Her mother appeared in the doorway, holding a box that was half full of clothes.  
  
Ummmm, no. I seem to have lost the box you told me to start filling up, she guestured to the huge pile of clothes on her floor, bed, desk, and falling out of the dresser and closet.  
  
You know what? I'll just come back and help you later. You look like you're going to need all the help you can get, the brown haired lady walked out of the room.  
  
Thank you! Lissy called after her.  
  


*****  
  


Out in the hall, a dark haired man whispered to her mom, Do you think she suspects the real reason we're moving?  
  
Not yet. I hope we can keep it that way until we get to London. But Harry, I feel really bad lying to her.....  
  
I know how you feel..... but we're all lying, to all the kids. We have been practically their whole lives...since we moved here in the first place.  
  


*****  


Hey, Adam! Is Molly home? Lissy asked her best friend's six year old brother.  
  
Yup. She's upstairs packing. You can just go up.  
  
Lissy hurried up the stairs to Molly's room.  
  
The redhead greeted her eargerky. She and her family, like Lissy and her parents, were moving back to England. Both girls had been born there and lived there until they were two. Then they moved to the suburbs of Boston, where their parens were professors at several different collages. Now, they were moving back to England, where their parents had been offered jobs at Oxford University.  
  
Is it just me, or does the fact that we moved here at the same time, and now are moving _back_ to England at the same time seem a little fishy to you? Lissy asked, pushing her brown curls out of her emerald green eyes. The five foot one twelve year old was a good deal shorter then her friend, who was eleven days younger and five inches taller then Lissy.  
  
It's wierd. There's definately something up that they're not telling us. And for once, not even Tommy knows what's up, Molly was referring to her fourteen year old brother, who usually knew what the adults were up too.  
  
I wonder if David knows what's going on. Couse they're moving, too, right? Lissy asked.   
  
Molly replied. David was the girls' other best friend. He was their age, and Molly's cousin.  
  
So let's get this straight. Me, my parents, you, your parents, Tommy, Zach, Adam, Ginny, Draco, David, Emma,Gwen, and, Nina are _all_ moving back to England......at the same time. With no explanation, except that they suddenly were offered jobs at Oxford. And they've been offered these jobs before, about ten times. But they always say no. They want us to grow up here in the states. And now, they decide they want us to move back to England. Something's definately wierd here. Lissy concluded, and sat down with a sigh.  
  
Oh, well. I guess we'll just have to wait until we get to England. Molly twisted her hair around her finger, as she often did when deep in thought.  
  
Molly's dad called up the stairs. Your mom called. She said you need to go home now.  
  
Bye Molly. See ya later! Lissy went downstairs.  
  
Bye Lissy. Molly's dad called.  
  
Bye Ron, she called back.  
  


*****  
  


Hi Mom. I'm home, Lissy called. She heard a thud, and then her mother called back,   
  
I'm upstairs, honey.  
  
OK. Mom, I have a question. Why are we moving back to England? Liisy asked.  
  
Well, honey, you know your mom and I were both offered jobs teaching at Ho - I mean, Oxford, and we decided we want to be closer to our friends and family. I mean, we haven't seen your grandparents since we moved here, her dad put in.  
  
And we want you to go to the school we went to when we were kids, her mom added.   
  
Alright. I was just wondering, Lissy said.  
  


*****  
  


The next day, earlier then she wanted to be up (it was 7:00, and she had been up since four, on a Saturday in July) Lissy was sitting with Molly and David in the International flights section of Boston Logan International Ariport, waiting to fly to London. Lissy was curled up in a ball on her chair with her eyes closed, Molly was rubbing her sleepy brown eyes, and David's white-blond hair was a mess.  
  
Come on, kids. Time to wake up and get on the plane. Trust me, you'll have a long time to sleep while we're flying, Ginny, David's mom, came over, carrying his youngest sister, five-year-old Nina, on her hip.  
  
The three sleepily borded the plane. Lissy, Molly, and David were seated three across on one side of the plane, with Lissy's parents, Harry and Hermione, in front of them, Molly's parents, Ron and Lavender, behind them, Tommy, Adam, and Zach, Molly's ten year old brother, across from them, Ginny, Nina, and Emma diagonally in front of them, and Draco and Emma in front to Ginny.  
  
What are you reading _now_, Miss Bookworm? David asked, trying to see the cover of her book. Another fantasy story about witches and magic and wizards?  
  
It's an anthology of the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses, Lissy replied.  
  
Is that the one that you got for your birthday? Molly asked, leaning ove David to look.  
  
  
  


*****  
  


Eight hours later, they got off the plane in London, England. This was where the families split up - Lissy's family was going to her mom's parents' house, Molly's to Lavender's parents', and David's family to Ginny's parents'. They woud all meet uo in a week, though.  
  
Lissy and her parents climbed into the car they were renting and headed off. She stared out the window as her jet lag started to kick in, looking around at the country where she was born. In the front, her parents were whispering quietly to eachother.  
  
Hermione, I think its time we told her the truth. her dad said, pushing his hair out of his emerald green eyes - Lissy had her dad's eyes and her mom's hair.  
  
I agree, Hermione said.  
  
Lissy? she said, turning around in her seat. Lissy snapped out of her trance.  
  
  
  
Lissy, we have to tell you the real reason we're moving back to England. It is, like we told you, so that you could go to our old school and we wouldn't be so far away. But what we haven't told you is that we went to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione told her daughter.  
  
Huh? Lissy said again. She was sure she wasn't hearing correctly, because she was positive she had just heard her mom say that she and her father had gone to a school for witches and wizards - the types of people Lissy was always reading about in fictional books.  
  
Lissy, you're a witch. You have magical powers. You can do magic. I can do magic. Your dad can do magic. David and Molly's families, too. We all have magical powers, Hermione said, and let this sink in.  
  
was Lissy's intelligent reply. What? I - I - I can do - can do _ma - magic?  
  
_  
  



End file.
